A Moment in Panic Soul Eater OneShot
by ttoree
Summary: Funny one shot I did for fun and help me get back into writing, which it did! Also lots of humor and kinky moments ;D


"Maka!" a voice at a high pitch, screeched at a blonde hair girl with a tan sweater and short green skirt, who was carrying books and returning home. The girl or Maka turned a 180 to see another girl at full speed, charge straight at her.

"Maka!" The girl with purplish/black hair wearing a black and green t-shirt, black tight pants, and black coverts; slam right into Maka which cause both girls to tumble a few feet away from Maka's book that she drop when they collided.

"Yes, Cassie" Maka groaned as she push Cassie off of her then stood up, patting the dust off of her uniform, she looked down at Cassie.

"Have you see Black Star, Soul, or Tori?" Cassie asked and with a helping hand from Maka stood on her feet.

"No, but have you tried the training room at DWMA?" Cassie forehead slap herself with a 'duh' then took off to the Academy. Cassie now running like a maniac, run/skip up the stairs of the school. Once she got to the top she collapsed, huffing and puffin, she lifted her head, scan the perimeter of the front grounds and saw no one.

"Dawn, must be inside" she grumbled then jump up and ran in the school and into…Death the Kidd.

"I give that a 9 out of 10, but 2 for the landing" A boy with white hair and was somewhat drooling spoke from the side of the hallway which he was leaning on the door jam.

"Yahoo! That was action pack epic fail!" Another boy with bluish spiked up hair, wearing a ninja outfit, and had a outline of a star on his arm; was across from the boy with the white hair.

"…Are you okay?" A girl, who stood in front of Cassie and Kidd, had short blonde hair, wearing a red baggy hoodie with faded jeans with holes in the knees and with dark blue converts that have been written on.

"No, I'm not!" Kidd; black hair with three white straps, and wore a black suit; push Cassie off and jump up in a panic.

"My suit has a smudge on the right side and my tie is not symmetry! I am HIDEIOUS!" Tori laugh nervously and pat Kidd shoulder while Kidd stood at a wall and start to bash his head in mumbling 'I'm ugly'.

"No Kidd, your not ugly, you don't need to bash your head against the wall, it just needs cleaned off and fix" Kidd stop but look like a person with out his soul, the Tori notice Kidd's soul floating off and quickly grabbed it and returned it to Kidd then set on whipping the dirt off of Kidd's suit and fixing his tie. Kidd stop his small fit and saw he was symmetrical again.

"Thank You, Tori-Chan!" Kidd wrapped his arms around Tori and Tori smile but then felt someone grab her butt.

"But your ass are somewhat off" Kidd said but in a flash, Kidd was once again on the floor but with a hand mark on his cheek. Red in the face and steam coming out of Tori's ears, she stormed by the laughing Cassie and the shocked Soul and Black Star. Then she yelled back 'Perv' and went off to the apartment.

"Are you done laughing at my pain" Kidd, up again glared at Cassie who was holding her side and trying to breath.

"Ya I am but wow you seriously touch her ass! I give you props but wow, she is going to hate you for the rest of her life" Kidd glanced away and rubbed his red cheek mumbling about 'them' being slightly off.

"Anyway, before I run after my moose, what were you doing at the Academy?" Soul lazily push off the wall and stood next to Kidd then explain about training with soul energy.

"O I see, well I better go before I get lock out…again" Then like the Flash, Cassie took off. Soul shook his head and look towards Black Star.

"She reminds me of you, if you were on a sugar high"

"What! I am way better then her, because I AM BLACK STAR THE AWESOMESS NINJA EVER! HAHAHAHA!" Both Kidd and Soul sweat drop before exiting and headed home themselves.

After 15 minutes of walking from streets to allies, Tori made it into the apartment building. She walk over to the left side of the bottoms stairs and pulled out today's mail and newspaper.

"MOOSE-CHAN!" Cassie huffing dragging herself into the lobby and over to Tori.

"Yes Cassie?"

"Could you make vegetarian lasagna, please!"

"Is that why you been running around town all day?"

"Yes!" -insert face palm-

"Fine but I have to go to the store, okay?" Tori said handing Cassie the mail.

"Okay!" Tori nodded then exiting the apartment and took a right down the street. She continued to walk for ten minutes then took a left across a street and into the mini market. Once entering the store, Tori scan each aisle then walk down to the first one. She quickly found the ingredients then grab some soda and six packs of pocky. Tori then bee lined up to the front and to the check out counter.

"Anything else?" The cashier asked.

"A pack of gum please" The cashier nodded and scan everything. Tori notice that it was getting darker outside and the wind blew hard. As fast as she could paid the cashier, telling him to keep the change and step outside, It then decided to down pour.

"Great" Tori then shuffled off down the same road, but before she could turn down her block, someone pop their head out of a door by a near by restaurant.

"Tori-Chan?"

"Hay Tsubaki, what are you doing out?" Tori walk over to Tsubaki, who was dress with a apron and soap all over her.

"Black Star last week ate here and forgot to bring money so he was suppose to clean dishes today, but he went off with Soul to study" Tsubaki said with a frown.

"To study?"

"Ya" Tori shook her head.

"Listen come to my house after finishing up, I'm making dinner tonight" Tori said that brighten Tsubaki and with a wave, she retreated into the restaurant. Tori happy for Tsubaki and her hard work, Tori then continued walking on, only to shiver and try to draw her hoodie closer so the now harsh wind wouldn't freeze her. When Tori finally made it back to her building, she quickly climbed the stairs to the third floor and down to the fourth door. Pulling out the house key she leaped into the her apartment hallway and scurried off to the kitchen.

*An hour later*

"Food!" Cassie and Black Star (Since Tsubaki came, Black Star fallowed) screeched for joy. But before Tsubaki and Tori could pass out the plates, a knock came from the door. Tori set the silverware down and walk over to the door and pulled it open.

"What do you want perv?" Tori question Kidd with Patty and Liz who stood in the hallway drench with water.

"Ya we were out and it started raining and it's too far to walk back to our house" Liz explained shoving Kidd out of the way before he could open his mouth. Tori thinking about if for a moment allowed them in, but she glared at Kidd has he took a step in and headed to were the others where, but before she could completely shut the door a hand pop out from it and got slammed between the door and the door jam.

"OUCH!" Soul was now holding his squished hand and was hollering and jumping around in a circle.

"Oops, sorry Soul"

"It's okay…" He spoke through shear pain. Maka pop next to him and waved at Tori.

"Hay do you mind if we eat dinner with you guys?"

"Sure the more the merrier" So Maka and Soul step in and joined the others. When Maka and Soul entered the dining room, Soul and Black Star jumped at each other like is was a sappy romance moment.

"_O, BLACK STAR~!"_

"_O, SOUL~!"_

"O, SHUT UP!" Cassie yelled at the two as she was trying to eat her food. Tori reentered the room with three towels and five extra plates.

Everyone finally settled down and started to chow down; some were talking about stuff going on while others listen. Tori snapped out of listening to everyone when another knock occurred. Getting up and heading to the door, Tori see's Crona.

"Hi, Tori-Chan" Crona quietly said.

"Hi Crona what to come in for dinner?" Crona fidget a bit before responding.

"Well I don't kno-" Then with a pop and a puff of smoke, Ragnarok pop out from Crona's back and started to pull Crona's hair.

"Of course we want to stay! I'm Hungry! Get me some food Bitch!" Ragnarok said. Tori's eye seem to twitch a bit but she kept on a smiling…a creepy smile like a murder smile.

"Come on in Crona...Ragnarok" Again reentering the dining room, Crona sat down next to Maka and chat. Tori finally getting her plate and chowing down, then she scanned the table at everyone. Make and Crona were talking, Kidd was slowly making sure that whatever he put on his fork that it was symmetrical, Black Star, Soul, and Cassie were having a eating contest, and Patty and her sister munched and talk. Smiling, Tori continued eating.

*Two Hours Later*

"Thank you Tori-Chan, the meal was great!" Maka bow before dragging off a over stuff Soul. Closing the door then leaning on it, Tori let out a huff.

"Last peoples" The she got up and head to clean up the dining room table off. Tori walk pass the living room and saw Cassie spread out on the couch, Tori stiffed a giggle and grabbed a blanket to cover Cassie up.

_She needs to sleep in her room and not on the couch, _Tori thought as she retreated to the dining room and cleaned it up within three minutes. A knock suddenly came from the door, just as Tori started to put the plates and forks into the dish washer.

"Yes" She question said person, as she open the door, Kidd stood in front of the door fidgeting like crazy.

"Um…I wanted tooo… apologize…" He continued to studded and play with the bottom of his suit.

"About earlier this morning" Kidd then glance at the wall.

"Well" Tori said with her hands on her hips, Kidd look startled.

"Well, what?" He asked.

"The apology?"

"O ya um…I'm so-" But before he could continued on, a voice from inside rang out.

"AWW YOUR MAKING UP!" Cassie, that both Tori and Kidd looked at from the door, was sitting up and awake staring at the two. Cassie gave both of them a sly smirk then jump up, ran over to the door and push Tori out into the hallway.

"Make up and KISS!" Cassie the slam the door and locked the door.

"DAWN IT CASSIE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Tori yelled from the floor but completely space off on who she landed on.

"…" Looking down, Kidd was bright red as a cherry tomato.

"Oops sorry" Tori now blushing said and rolled off of Kidd and helped him and herself up.

"It's okay and sorry about earlier still" Tori smiled at him and Kidd glance away blushing more.

"It's fine"

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kidd asked, Tori nodded her head.

"Okay… well see you later" Kidd said but didn't move. Kidd fidgeted again but more like Crona.

"Yes" Tori question.

But he just kept on looking around for an answer. Tori just huff and turned back to the door to knock it down and get revenge on Cassie but Cassie quickly open the door, grabbed Tori's face/head, spun her around, and shoved Tori's face into Kidd's.

"KISSY, KISSY!" Then quickly as she could ran back into the room. Tori now shock/piss off pulled away from Kidd and chased Cassie through out several rooms in their apartment.

"GET BACK HER I'M GOING TO BURY YOU IN THE BACKYARD!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Falls and slips on blanket* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP ME! SHE GOING TO KILL ME!" Kidd who was still standing in the hallway, stood like a statue but then blood gush out of his nose and he fell to the floor. Soul and Black Star, out of nowhere, walked by and saw Kidd on the ground, covered in blood.

"Hay, what happen to you" Soul was next to Kidd and used his foot to poke Kidd's side. Black Star turned and saw Cassie being chased by Tori.

"Did we miss something?" Black Star asked continuing to watch the two girls.

"I really don't know" Soul replied, then turned to Black Star.

"Umm…soda machine?"

"Soda machine" replied Black Star, then both turned and took off down the hallway, leaving two girls on a rampage and a boy on the floor passed out.


End file.
